Nuestra boda
by Pepper Varia
Summary: LamboxI-PinxHibari I-Pin se casa con Lambo al día siguiente, Hibari que estaba desde hacía meses en Italia no quiere permanecer callado, ¿qué hará?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! bueno cómo en uno de los reviews de mi otro fanfic "Porque está mal" me preguntaron si iba a poner lemon, hmm realmente estoy indecisa. Así que decidí hacer este twoshot, si les gusta el lemon lo pondré en el fanfic sino pues nada qué se le va hacer. Sufriré los golpes de Hibari hasta la muerte T.T

LamboxI-PinxHibari (aclaración:casi invisible I-PinxLambo)

NUESTRA BODA.

Oneshot 1 La duda

Tenía el traje, el lugar dónde celebrar la boda, dónde celebrar el banquete, el fotógrafo, la orquesta, las flores, los invitados pocos porque ella no quería que hubiera demasiada gente, quería algo íntimo y no demasiadas fotos, I-Pin suspiró. Parecía que estaba organizando una boda para ella e Hibari y no para Lambo, se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

No debía pensar en Hibari, Lambo la convenció para que salieran juntos a pesar de que sabía que amaba a Hibari, I-Pin aprendió a querer a Lambo hasta hacerle un pequeño sitio en su corazón por lo que le pidió que se casara con ella, el Bovino aceptó sin duda y sabiendo que Hibari ocupaba un gran sitio en el corazón de la china.

Hibari se encontraba desde hacía dos meses en Italia, por asuntos Vongola y de su investigación, I-Pin rechazó la idea de invitarle y más de decirle sobre la boda puesto que no se sentía bien con eso, era como si lo engañara, pero sabía que no era así pues durante catorce años había sido invisible para él, de todas formas no lo quería en su boda porque estaba segura y eso I-Pin lo sabía con certeza, de que si estaba presente ella le diría que no a Lambo.

Se excusó con los demás miembros alegando que a Hibari no le gustaba ver a tantos herbívoros juntos. No mentía porque esa parte era verdad, sólo omitía sus sentimientos. Afortunadamente evitó gracias a Tsuna que Haru, la embarazadísima esposa de Gokudera, organizara la boda más extravagante nunca vista. I-Pin estaba aliviada, había organizado la boda en tiempo récord mientras duraba el viaje de Hibari y mañana a esas horas, a sus diecinueve años, sería la esposa de Lambo, le pertenecía exclusivamente a él.

De repente se sintió sobrecogida por la evidente realidad: estaría atada hasta la muerte con otro hombre que no era Hibari, era como si el anillo en su mano pesaba toneladas. Pero nadie de la fiesta de compromiso lo notó, nadie vio cómo ese anillo se le quedaba cada vez más grande y pesado, I-Pin dio gracias en silencio a que nadie lo sintiera pues no quería que nadie le preguntara, simplemente quería disfrutar de su fiesta con sus amigos, no había faltado nadie en el cuartel Vongola: Iemitsu y Nana Sawada, Lal y Colonello, Chrome siempre con Mukuro, Ken y Chikusa, Lancia, su adorado maestro Fon, Tsuna con su esposo Kyoko y su hijo, Gokudera, Haru y su hija, Yamamoto, Fuuta, Giannini, Ryohei y Hana, Dino con su esposa y sus dos niños, Spanner, Irie, el tío Kawahiro, Uni siempre protegida por Gamma, Reborn y Bianche, quién cubrió parte de su rostro por el bien de su pequeño hermano, además de algunos miembros de la familia Bovino que tenían a Lambo en alta estima.

Realmente era una fiesta concurrida.

-¿Qué………….demonios…….hace………tanto………..herbívoro junto………como si fuérais borregos?

A I-Pin se le heló la sangre, ¿no se suponía que regresaba dos días después?

-H-H-Hibari-san-balbuceó Tsuna-Nosotros….eh……..veras………

Cuándo I-Pin lo miró ya tenía sus tonfas en las manos y esa expresión de "Os golpearé hasta la muerte"

-Ciaossu, Hibari. Es la fiesta de compromiso de Lambo e I-Pin-soltó Reborn con naturalidad-Debido a unas misiones tuvimos que retrasarla hasta el día anterior a la boda, en otras palabras, mañana se casan.

I-Pin notó como sus piernas apenas eran capaces de sostenerle cuándo Hibari posó sus fríos y profundos ojos azules sobre ella, su vista se deslizó desde el rostro de I-Pin hasta el anillo en su mano, I-Pin luchó contra el impulso de esconder su mano, tuvo suerte de que Lambo se la tomara en aquel mismo instante fijando su mirada en la de Hibari, una advertencia muda, el guardián de la nube hizo una mueca de desagrado y salió de allí.

-Oye I-Pin-la llamó Mukuro-¿os casáis porque estás embarazada?

Si hubiera sido una serie de dibujos animados, ella y Lambo estaban seguros de que todo habrían caído con los pies para arriba.

-C-Cl-Claro que n-no estoy e-e-embarazada-musitó I-Pin completamente sonrojada-L-L-Lambo ha sido u-un c-c-caballero.

Chrome le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Mukuro, el ilusionista puso las manos en alto.

-Oh vamos….sólo……lo decía……porque nadie se casa hoy en día con diecinueve años, cómo mínimo con veintidós-se excusó.

I-Pin eso lo sabía pero deseaba no hacer daño a Lambo y la única forma de conseguirlo era estar atada a él, estaba convencida que Lambo en vida marital la haría inmensamente feliz, incluso más que en el noviazgo y ella haría lo imposible porque él no se arrepintiera.

Estaba decidida a no tener dudas.

Horas más tarde llegó el momento de despedir la fiesta, agradecieron la asistencia de los presentes y dieron bolsas de caramelos para los niños.

_-¡Tengan cuidado al máximo!-les advirtió Ryohei-Dicen que da mala suerte verse el día antes_ de la boda.

-¡Ryohei!-gritó Hana tirándole de la oreja-No les digas esas cosas a los dos.

Ryohei rió como un niño abrazando a Hana por detrás.

-Lo siento-se disculpó sonriendo-Seguramente mañana vaya todo bien.

"Nada de dudas" se repitió constantemente I-Pin "No tengo ninguna duda"

3.00 AM

I-Pin se revolvió en su cama sin gota de sueño. No dejaba de pensar cómo cambiarían las cosas cuándo se cara, no es que nunca antes no pasara muchos días seguidos con Lambo o no cocinara para él pero haría eso todos los día, _dormirían en la misma cama, harían esas cosas, _eso de…….de…….._hacer niños. _¡Caray! ¡Si ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo! ¡¿Cómo haría mañana en la noche de bodas?!

Intentó mantener la menta en blanco para dormirse pero luego de media hora se dio cuenta de que sería imposible y de que mañana luciría unas preciosas ojeras para las fotos.

Se levantó de la cama, hizo caso omiso de su cabello desarreglado cayéndole por la espalda, de su camiseta azul de tiras y de su pantalón azul de pijama que revelaban su femenina figura, ¿quién iba a estar despierto a las tres de la mañana?

Caminó en silencio hacia la cocina, prendió la luz y tomó una taza llenándola de leche y la puso a calentar en el microondas. Estaba segura de que beber algo caliente como leche con miel le templaría los nervios. Se mordió los labios mirando el tazó de leche girar dentro del microondas, ¡¿Cómo diablos se podía hacer tan largo un minuto?! Y las manecillas del reloj iban cada vez más lentas hasta que, para I-Pin, pareció que hubo un momento en que se pararon.

Cuándo el microondas se dignó a terminar, sacó el tazón de leche y le añadió unas cucharadas de miel removiéndolo.

"Todo irá bien" pensó dándose la vuelta "Todo…….."

I-Pin dio un respingo al encontrarse con Hibari, el cual llevaba su yukata negra, pasado a pocos metros. Oh no, esto no iba a ir nada bien.

"No he visto nada" se repitió I-Pin bajando la vista al suelo, dio un sorbo a la leche con miel y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Nervios?

I-Pin paró en seco al oír la profunda voz de Hibari y, sin atreverse a mirarlo, asintió con la cabeza.

-Si hay nervios, hay dudas-volvió a hablar con la voz más ronca-y por consiguiente no te casaras.

Si I-Pin no hubiera hecho acopio de toda su sangre fría, su piel ahora mismo sería de gallina.

"No hay dudas" quería decir, sin embargo, ella sabía perfectamente que su voz la delataría y el guardián de la nube descubriría la mentira.

-Formar otra familia de herbívoros-masculló Hibari, aparentemente con asco-cómo si no hubiera ya suficiente.

Quería abofetearlo por ese comentario tan cruel, aún con esas ganas se tomó de un sorbo lo restante de la leche y lavó la taza meticulosamente en el fregadero. Por una parte I-Pin estaba disfrutándolo, porque aunque no fuera vengativa tenía su orgullo y estar ignorando al guardián de la nube de una forma tan deliberada, le producía cierto grado de satisfacción, era como pagarle por los años que la ignoró, cómo pasarle por los narices que se iba a casar con otro, que iba a ser de otro, que iba a tener un hijo de otro.

Esos cinco minutos a solas con Hibari le habían servido para reforzar su decisión, pero tampoco quería tentar su suerte, era mejor marcharse ya.

-Ven-ordenó Hibari autoritariamente.

I-Pin tembló de arriba abajo como un flan quedándose parada. El guardián de la nube pasó caminando por su lado haciendo un ademán de que lo siguiera, no sabía concretamente si obedeció por la autoritaria voz o por curiosidad, ¿acaso pensaba darle la felicitación por la boda? ¿El regalo? Desechó esa idea.

Hibari no era de esos.

Caminaron largo rato por los pasillos a oscuras sin decir ni una palabra, sólo se escuchaban sus pasos en el oscuro pasillo, no había nadie cerca. A I-Pin repentinamente no le pareció tan buena idea haber ido con Hibari. El pelinegro finalmente se paró corriendo una puerta, I-Pin no tardó en percibir que era la habitación de Hibari dentro de los territorios del guardián de la nube. "¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?" pensó observando la habitación del guardián de la nube.

Era la primera vez que lo veía pero era como la había imaginado: un techo de madera cómo en el resto de las dependencias del territorio de Hibari, un gran futón extendido en el suelo, algunos pergaminos en una pequeña estantería que era lo único destacable, un armario con doble estantería para guardar más futones, una cómoda……Hibari realmente no tenía nada en esa habitación que pudiera mostrar algo oculto en su personalidad se veía cómo los demás lo veían a él: sereno y frío. Aquella habitación necesitaba un toque femenino.

I-Pin dio un paso atrás al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda. No debía entrar ahí, había sido un completo error seguirle. Porque sabía que estaba a punto de traicionar a Lambo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sus piernas no se movían, sabía que debía correr lejos de é antes de cometer la traición y sus piernas no la obedecían.

Todo el cuerpo de I-Pin se derritió en cuánto Hibari pasó sus labios sobre los de ella, el guardián de la nube mordisqueó un poco los labios de I-Pin abriendo su boca. La joven china tenía los ojos muy abiertos, completamente anonadada, no reaccionó ni siquiera cuándo los fuertes brazos de Hibari la alzaron sosteniéndola en vilo, pero su reacción llegó al sentir cómo se adentraban en la habitación del guardián de la nube, empezó a resistirse, se removió tratando de romper el beso sin éxito.

Realmente Hibari estaba siendo muy insistente y……..tenía que…….reconocer que apasionado.

¿Qué pasó con Hibari? Lo conocía desde hacía catorce años y era la primera vez que lo veía portarse de esa manera.

Sintió su piel erizarse al percibir que estaba siendo acostada en el futon. Su respiración se aceleró y volvió intentar deshacerse de Hibari pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella y la dominaba con facilidad.

I-Pin soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al notar como Hibari mordía su cuello con fuerza, claro que, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de alguien con sed de sangre e inclinación hacía la violencia? Aunque al acostumbrar ya no se sentía tan mal. Contuvo la respiración, se incorporó un poco viendo cómo ahora Hibari levantaba con sus dientes su camiseta dejando su ombligo al aire, Hibari lo empezó a besar, las manos del guardián continuaron deslizando la camiseta acariciando la piel que iba siendo descubierta. Hibari continuó subiendo, succionando algunas zonas de la piel con sus mordiscos, dejándola marcada.

I-Pin se mordía el labio, soltando gemidos y jadeos, entonces lo notó. ¡Casi grita de sorpresa!

¡¿Cómo no se lo había esperado?! ¡Hibari era un hombre! ¡¿Cómo no iba a tener eso?! Pero que se le notara ya……..I-Pin se sonrojó con fuerza cerrando los ojos, cubrió con sus manos su pecho para que el guardián no pudiera verlo ¡no! ¡qué vergüenza! Y……y………aún por encima estaba esa cosa……ahí…….alzada………..

Pero Hibari tomó igualmente su mano, el corazón de I-Pin se aceleró al notar a través de su tacto el torso de Hibari, era duro y se notaban con facilidad los músculos bien formados, el moreno siguió bajando la mano de I-Pin por su anatomía. De repente ella quitó la mano.

¡Lambo!

I-Pin se escurrió de debajo del cuerpo del guardián y salió corriendo cubriéndose con su camiseta, corrió todo lo que antes de que él pudiera darle alcance, volvió a ponerse la camiseta mientras corría, finalmente consiguió orientarse en la oscuridad y encontró su habitación encerrándose bajo llave.

Se derrumbó en el suelo apoyan la espalda en la puerta, gimoteó tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que le recorrían por el rostro, de todas formas, estas siguieron resbalándole por la cara.

¡Ella era un monstruo!

¡Un repugnante monstruo!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, clavándose los dedos en el pelo con fuerza. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba ante cada sollozo.

-No puedo casarme con Lambo-murmuró llorando con más fuerza-No después de esto.

Había engañado a Lambo de la peor forma posible, ¿cómo se lo diría? No podría mirar a la cara.

Nunca más.

Bueno pues el siguiente capi es el último a ver qué tal el lemon.

Nos vemos!!


	2. Chapter 2 FIN

Hola!! muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!!! pues espero que os guste el lemon de este capi!!! porque si es así entonces pondré lemon en mi otro fanfic :D

x-Etsuko-chan-x: Si pobre Lambo y pobre I-Pin pero Hibari tampoco podía quedarse callado mientras perdía a I-Pin. Espero que te guste este capi ^.^gracias por dejar review.

Kuchiki Yamiko:Nooo, así Hibari no se quedaba. Se da una ducha fría y listo :D. Es broma!! claro que no le dejaba así!! pobre!! para una vez q se emociona!! Te agradezco el review ^.^

Keremi: jijijiji si te mató a ti imáginate cómo se quedó I-Pin, con lo tranquilito que parecía Hibair, pero I-Pin me da mucha envidia!! jajaja espero q este capi te agrade. Thanks for the review!! OwO

Yui-3000: Oh vaya jajaja lo siento!! intentaré hacer el lemon más suave y más invisible xD aunque eso quizás mate a Hibari jejeje. Gracias mil por el review!!

Usagi-nyappy:Guay!! gracias!! espero que te guste este lemon porque de verdad que soy novata en esto, tuve q leer otros capis que lo tenían para aprender, que vergüenza pasé o//////o, espero que te guste este capi también. Muchas gracias por el review.

Capítulo 2 Fin.

No durmió en su cama, durmió en el suelo pero al menos no durmió en la cama de otro hombre. Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, Hana y Bianchi entraron para ayudarla, I-Pin debía decirles que no iba a haber boda pero no le salían las palabras, su garganta ardía en carne viva cada vez que intentaba decir "he traicionado a Lambo"

-Oh I-Pin, ¿no has descansado bien?-preguntó Kyoko preocupada-Tienes mala cara.

Última oportunidad para confesar y arrepentirse.

I-Pin abrió la boca.

-He….te-ten-nido…..pe-pesadillas……-balbuceó-I-Iré…a-a….d-ducharme.

Se sintió la peor de las fulanas.

El sonido de la ducha ahogó el llanto mientras examinaba su cuerpo, descubriendo las marcas que Hibari había ido dejando por él sin un ápice de culpa por hacerle esto a la prometida de otro guardián cómo él, su cintura, su vientre y su cuello habían sido marcados brutalmente por el guardián de la nube. I-Pin lloró de rabia porque no haber sido capaz de resistirse a Hibari, por no haber confesado la verdad y porque ellas pensarían que todo eso lo había hecho su Lambo. Su inocente Lambo.

Se secó el pelo vistiendo la ropa interior de color blanco marfil que había elegido cuidadosamente para aquel día, aunque no tenía nada que ver con el atrevido conjunto violeta que las chicas habían elegido para que Lambo se quedara con la baba colgando, ¿y ahora qué? Él no vería más allá de aquellas malditas marcas.

Ese había sido el regalo de aquel bastardo.

Dejarla usada para Lambo. Aún lo único que pudo agradecer fue haberse ido corriendo antes de que él la desvirgara.

Silencio.

En verdad ella era la única que tenía la culpa.

I-Pin siguió manteniéndose silenciosa aún cuándo Kyoko y las demás le preguntaron por esas marcas ella estuvo callada mientras arreglaban sus uñas, cabello y rostro.

I-Pin se sintió todavía peor.

¿Por qué no confesaba? Había deshonrado a Lambo, a su familia y a su maestro, ni siquiera eso era tan horrible cómo el hecho de que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el cuerpo de Hibari sobre el suyo. Besándola, acariciándola, haciendo que gimiera su nombre, imaginando el rostro que ponía Hibari. Ella no podía soñar eso cuándo estuviera con Lambo.

Tomó el ramo de flores entre sus delicadas manos y deseó que su voz saliera para contar la clase de monstruo que ella era en realidad.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Habían actuado a sus espaldas, el herbívoro jefe, el maldito Mokuro, los dos perros del herbívoro, el estúpido Ryohei que siempre le decía que bebieran juntos y la maldita vaca había sido la cabecilla.

Habían jugado sucio mientras él estaba en Italia. Aunque sabía del noviazgo entre él e I-Pin, había estado seguro de que romperían. ¡Maldita sea! ¡I-Pin le pertenecía a él! ¡A Hibari Kyouya! Cierto que aparentemente nunca le había hecho caso, pero la cosa nunca era cómo se pintaba. Ella era una niña de diecinueve años y él tenía veintinueve. Hablando en plata la cosa venía de más atrás, desde el mismo día que le dio el paquete de chocolates, él vio su carita colorada y avergonzada, su cabecita redonda y vestida cuidadosamente para aplicar sus artes marciales, tenía las manos tan pequeñitas y ese aspecto tan frágil que daba la impresión de que se rompería en cualquier instante, por eso él sabía que no podía tenerla ya que lo suyo era todo destrucción y ella se rompería.

Y así pasó catorce años enamorado de la misma persona. Catorce años con la tontería encima.

Ella era la única del sexo opuesto por la que se interesó, la que quiso proteger y a la que deseó, la única con la deseó hacer esas tonterías cómo estar juntos sentados sin decir nada, simplemente disfrutar de su compañía, sentirse amado. Pero él era Hibari Kyouya y no podía mostrarse tan…..herbívoro.

Llevaba años sintiendo odio y asco hacía sí mismo por sentir ese tipo de cosas.

Pero……Kami-sama…….la amaba tanto.

Hibari se sintió tan impotente y desesperado cuándo los vio tomados de la mano mientras el ex bebé le decía que se iban a casar al día siguiente. Lo que lo remató fue oír la pregunta de Mukuro, aún si la respuesta de I-Pin le había aliviado, esa tranquilidad no duró mucho al darse cuenta de que Lambo la tocaría cómo él deseaba tocarla, el Bovino la tomaría en su noche de bodas e Hibari no podría estar allí para golpearlo hasta la muerte para evitar que tocara su propiedad.

Pasó toda la noche pensando qué demonios hacer hasta que tomó la resolución de ir a la habitación de I-Pin, confesarle sus sentimientos y amarla hasta el amanecer. No le importaba tener que golpear hasta la muerte a todos los invitados si era necesario.

Y entonces se la encontró en la cocina del territorio del herbívoro Tsuna con aquel pijama que permitía contemplar cómo el paso de los años y el entrenamiento habían tallado con perfección su cuerpo: era fuerte pero delicada, peligrosa luchadora y a la vez femenina, ni muy alta ni muy baja, ni gorda ni delgada. Simplemente perfecta para él.

Tuvo que esforzarse seriamente en que ella no notara lo nervioso que estaba, aunque, en verdad Hibari no podía seguir conteniendo sus deseos, después de todo no era de piedra.

Apenas podía creer que lo siguiera hasta su habitación sólo porque él se lo dijera, había estado a punto de conseguirlo, si I-Pin hubiera presentado alguna duda hubiera…bueno no, no hubiera parado, la hubiera hecho cambiar de idea. Se trataba de que no se casara con otro que no fuera él.

Pero para sorpresa de Hibari, ella se fue a toda prisa justo en la mejor parte, salió detrás de I-Pin, sin embargo, al oír cómo se encerraba en su habitación bajo llave desistió dado que la única forma de entrar era tirar la puerta abajo y el ruido alarmaría a los herbívoros. Lo sabía con seguridad, por algo era también el líder de los delincuentes.

Regresó a su territorio y tomó una larga y helada ducha durante bastante rato hasta que todo estuvo nuevamente normal. Hubiera sido mejor haberle hablado con el corazón en la mano en lugar de lanzársele encima cómo un halcón, no pudo evitarlo, ese era su estilo.

Hibari contempló a Hibird que descendía por el cielo azul, el día era perfecto, ni frío ni calor y todos los árboles estaban floridos. Hibari sintió un estrujón en su corazón.

Aún por encima ese desgraciado tendría el día perfecto para llevarse a I-Pin.

El guardián de la nube cerró los ojos con fuerza al oír de lejos las campanas de la iglesia.

Tarde.

-Eh tú, golfo roba novias.

O quizás no.

No podía hacerlo.

Si pudiera salir corriendo…pero esos malditos tacones la matarían antes de dar un paso. No podía decirle que sí a Lambo, aunque………a lo mejor esa sería su redención para su horrible traición: contárselo todo en el altar y que él le gritara delante de todo el mundo lo retorcida y cruel que era, una humillación nunca vista.

-I-Pin, tenemos que hablar.

I-Pin se detrás de la puerta al reconocer su voz.

-No debes verme con el vestido antes de la boda, Lambo-murmuró con voz apagada.

-Tú voz está rara-comentó con preocupación Lambo.

Esta vez no hubo silencio.

-He……hecho……u-una c-cosa horrible-confesó notando que las lágrimas se le acumulaban.

-Lo sé-dijo Lambo soltando un suspiro.

I-Pin sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón de dolor.

-Lo siento…….yo…….yo………..

-No te preocupes, I-Pin-la interrumpió el Bovino-En realidad sabía que acabaría pasando.

-Lambo…….

El Bovino volvió callarla.

-Por favor, déjame continuar-pidió-En realidad sólo me casaba por ayudarte, I-Pin. Claro que te quiero pero no como mi esposa. Si eso pasó ayer es porque tú le amas, yo sé eso. Siempre le supe, ¿no es verdad?

I-Pin no respondió.

-Por favor, I-Pin. Es importante que respondas.

-Si,…yo…amo a……Hibari Kyouya. L-Lo siento.

Lambo tardó unos minutos antes de responder.

-Te veo en el altar I-Pin. Ya verás que todo estará bien.

¿Ni un grito? ¿No iba a decirle nada? Su pobre Lambo, después de lo que ella le hizo y él aún quería casarse. Lo tenía decidido. Olvidaría al sinvergüenza Hibari y lo que sucedió. Haría feliz a Lambo cómo fuera.

Caminó del brazo de Fon hacia el altar mirándose los pies para no tropezar y avergonzar a Lambo, unas pocas veces levantaba la cabeza para saludar a los invitados con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de no mirar el altar o se pondría aún más nerviosa. Sin embargo, había algo en los invitados que podía percibirse como sorpresa o incluso miedo. I-Pin no entendió esta reacción.

Miró a Fon a llegar al altar, este le sonrió infundiéndole tranquilidad. El arcobaleno tomó la mano de I-Pin poniéndola debajo de la del hombre con el que su alumna pasaría el resto de su vida. I-Pin al levantar la vista casi le da un infarto.

¡¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Lambo?! Veía el rostro de Hibari en lugar del rostro de Lambo, hasta su cuerpo en aquel traje diferente al que Lambo se había comprado. No sabía si echarse a llorar o ponerse de rodillas y suplicar que le perdonara.

-Dije que te vería en el altar, no que yo fuera el novio.

I-Pin miró a Lambo que estaba entregando los anillos a Dino, el cual parecía ser el nuevo padrino por parte de Hibari.

-He tenido una pequeña "conversación" con Hibari-san, me ganó y entonces supe que él cuidaría de ti-dijo el Bovino sonriéndole a I-Pin.

Ella pudo ver que uno de sus ojos estaba morado y su ropa tenía manchas de tierra en algunas zonas, por lo que entendió de qué iba la "conversación".

Lambo se encogió de hombros.

-Quién dice una "conversación" dice un duelo entre caballeros-aclaró.

I-Pin estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Lambo tomó antes la palabra.

-Nosotros estábamos condenados al fracaso desde nuestra primera cita-Lambo besó la frente de I-Pin, logrando que Hibari sacara una de sus tonfas poniéndola en el cuello de Lambo-Simplemente dile que sí o hazlo por mi salud.

I-Pin insegura dirigió una mirada al rostro impasible del guardián de la nube que apretaba su mano y entonces percibió que su anillo de compromiso había sido cambiado por otro, lo reconoció cómo uno que ella había estado mirando mucho tiempo atrás cuándo aún soñaba despierta con Hibari. Vió en los ojos azules, por primera vez, una chispa de esperanza y nerviosismo esperando la respuesta de ella.

-Era el que tú querías-musitó.

Y se dio cuenta de que ese mismo brillo había estado presente en los ojos del guardián la noche anterior y comprendió que aún sin decir nada, él la amaba. A su propia manera evitando hacer ese tipo de cosas al modo "herbívoro"

¡Estaba ridícula! ¡Muy ridícula! ¡Ya se había puesto suficientemente nerviosa cuándo Hibari le quitó la liga con los dientes cómo para hacer esto! Su noche de bodas. ¡¿Tenía que salir así vestida?! ¡Las chicas se pasaron con eso! Se contempló al espejo, su cuerpo delgado estaba al descubierto con aquel transparente camisón que las chicas le dijeron que era comestible aún por encima. ¡Qué sabía a chocolate le decían! ¡¿Y eso qué importaba?! La cuestión era que ese camisón transparente de color lila pálido mostraba su cuerpo y la ropa interior del mismo color que acababa de ponerse, resaltaba mucho su pequeño pecho y su cintura, para rematar la jugada las marcas que le había dejado Hibari se acentuaban aún más.

Se deshizo el peinado dejando que su cabello negro quedara libre. Oh no. Hibari se iba a reír de ella nada más salir en lugar de…..de….bueno, de lo otro. Y para su racha de desgracias aquel camisón sólo le llegaba por la mitad del muslo. Si es que se habían lucido con el regalo.

Abrió la puerta muy despacio, a ver si le daba tiempo a hacerse invisible. Hibari estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos apoyados en ella cómo si esperase un espectáculo, su camisa blanca estaba medio desabrochada y los pantalones negros de la boda. I-Pin tragó saliva y salió.

Esto no iba nada bien.

Hibari estaba muy quieto. ¡Si hasta parecía que había dejado de respirar!

-¿H-Hibari-san?-preguntó I-Pin preocupada.

Hibari siguió sin reaccionar. I-Pin temerosa de que le hubiera pasado algo a su esposo corrió hasta él. Los latidos del corazón de Hibari iban excesivamente rápidos. ¡¿Qué le había pasado?!

De pronto las manos de Hibari la tomaron de la cintura obligándola a sentarse sobre él dejando sus piernas a cada lado de la piernas de Hibari. I-Pin se puso colorada.

"Ya está otra vez como ayer" pensó clavando sus ojos negros en los de Hibari que ciertamente se veían muy maliciosos.

-Está bien, señora Hibari-comentó con voz ronca-Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos ayer.

Antes de que I-Pin articulara palabra Hibari la besó metiendo sus manos debajo del camisón de I-Pin.

La joven hecha un manojo de nervios sólo atinó a desabotonar la camisa de Hibari. El guardián le permitía pequeñas pausas entre beso y beso para respirar. Deslizó los labios por el cuello de I-Pin dejando nuevas marcas y remarcando las anteriores. La joven china respiró con dificultad al sentir la saliva de su marido resbalar por su cuello lentamente.

Con todo el valor que pudo acarició la espalda, los brazos y el torso, deleitándose con el cuerpo del guardián de la nube, escuchándole soltar gruñidos mientras las manos de Hibari iban por su espalda. I-Pin besó los hombros de Hibari deslizando los labios por su torso dejando rastro por dónde pasaba hasta que sintió el pequeño clic que hizo su sostén cuándo su marido lo abrió y se lo sacó rápidamente.

I-Pin enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Hibari gimiendo por lo bajo al sentir cómo él besaba uno de sus pechos a través de la tela del camisón, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

-Ky-Kyouya…-gimió I-Pin al percibir la otra mano de Hibari colarse bajo su ropa interior.

I-Pin respiró entrecortadamente enredando sus brazos en el cuello de él moviendo su cintura según el ritmo que Hibari le imponía.

-¡K-Kyo…Kyouya ah!!

I-Pin se derrumbó sentada sobre su marido. ¡¿Cómo habría aprendido Hibari a hacerle esas cosas?!

Oh no…..no…..no…….

Ahí estaba otra vez alzado. La vergüenza invadió a I-Pin al sentirlo empujar entre sus muslos. ¡¿Cuándo le habría retirado la ropa interior de abajo?! Claro que estaba ella en aquel momento cómo para darse cuenta de nada.

Realmente estaba nerviosa, separó un poco más sus piernas. Estaba preparada. Podía hacerlo.

Dolor.

Mucho dolor.

I-Pin lloró clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Hibari.

-D-Duele-se quejó dejando que sus lágrimas calleran-P-Por……f-favor……s-sal.

Hibari dio un empujón e I-Pin lloró con más fuerza tratando de salir de encima de él.

-I-Pin-susurró Hibari a su oído-Nunca te lastimaría….confía en mí….-Hibari cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse-……te gustará……sólo…….aguanta un poco……

Hibari tomó el camisón con sus dientes retirándolo en un suspiro, el sabor no estaba mal pero el de la piel de I-Pin estaba infinitamente mejor. Además después de lo que le hizo poco podía aprovecharse ya del pobre camisón.

Levantó la cabeza besando el rostro de I-Pin empujando nuevamente para que se acostumbrara. La joven china, en medio de su dolor, estaba asombrada por el rostro de Hibari, sonrojado y eso nunca antes lo había visto. Cómo se notaba que a él esto no le dolía.

I-Pin se sonrojó con fuerza distinguiendo entre los gruñidos de Hibari algunas palabras que el guardián murmuraba. Oía su nombre entre los gruñidos y se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que él hacía para no lastimarla.

Besó a Hibari esperando que el dolor terminara pronto.

Y apenas unos minutos después el dolor se desvaneció. I-Pin jadeó y se aferró con fuerza a Hibari moviendo la cintura al mismo ritmo que él. Pidiendo en silencio que dejara de controlarse.

El guardián lo comprendió y se las ingenió para tumbar a I-Pin sobre la cama.

Más rápido.

Más fuerte.

I-Pin gimió tratando de centrarse sólo en Hibari, ya que en estos momentos él era lo único sólido que sentía a su alrededor. Cuánta razón tenía. Eso se sentía demasiado bien. ¿Era real todo eso? ¿No estaba soñando?

-I-Pin….-jadeó el guardián y su esposa lo besó.

Ella ya sabía lo que Hibari odiaba a los herbívoros cómo para ponerse a gemir cómo si fuera uno, a ella no le importaba en absoluta portarse así por él.

El final se acercaba, eso Hibari lo percibía, pero nunca se le quitaría de la cabeza la sensación de estar dominado cuándo I-Pin estuvo sobre él. Tendría que probarla más veces.

Hibari se centró en I-Pin tratando de alargar lo más posible el momento, se veía tan hermosa, sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes. El guardián echó un poco la cabeza para atrás soltando un gemido ronco cuándo el orgasmo los sacudió a los dos.

Se dejó caer sobre I-Pin procurando no lastimarla. Ella bostezó agotada y satisfecha, realmente no había sido nada malo.

I-Pin cerró los ojos sintiendo que él no había salido de dentro de ella, en sueños esperó que por la mañana, con un poquito de suerte, Hibari volviera a hacerle esas cosas.

Después de todo Hibari Kyouya tenía el sueño muy ligero.

Le odiaba. I-Pin odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Hibari Kyouya. ¡No podía estar con los pantalones puestos más de cinco minutos seguido! ¡Claro que no! ¡Venga, fiesta! Toda la Luna de miel, en el cuartel Vongola, en su habitación, en…..en……bueno, podía decirse que ahora los dos sabían de memoria cómo eran las habitaciones, despachos, salas y baños de todo el cuartel Vongola.

¡Pero claro! ¡Después pasaba lo que pasaba!

La había dejado embarazada.

Primero las náuseas y vómitos día sí, noche también, los olores, los antojos……la sensibilidad……¡AHORA TENÍA LA BARRIGA MÁS ENORME DEL MUNDO! ¡Estaba gorda! Aquello sólo valía la pena por ver a su pequeño bebé en las ecografías, lo que no se entendía era por qué cada vez que el doctor shamal pasaba el aparato para contemplar a su bebé, el bebé parecía que miraba mal al doctor. Hibari por su parte no presentaba emociones, pero estaba había que ver lo pesado que se ponía si veía que I-Pin tenía algún tipo de riesgo cómo cuándo el gato de Gokudera saltó sobre ella, ¡pobre gatito! Si la protectora de animales le llega a ver se le echan encima.

¡Y lo peor es que ahora estaba pariando! ¡Y DOLÍA! ¡Era como si le estuviesen sacando las entrañas con un hierro al rojo vivo! ¡Y Shamal diciéndole que empujara! ¡Si I-Pin lo agarraba lo desmontaba! ¡PERO ANTES IBA HIBARI!

-¡¡¡HIBARI!!!-gritó I-Pin llorando-¡TE ODIO!

¡CÓMO DOLÍA!

Hibari estaba en la sala de espera, sentado sujetando sus tonfas, en cuánto escuchó a I-Pin se levantó dio una patada a lo que quedaba del Décimo de los Vongola y se volvió a sentar. La culpa fue de Tsuna por ir a ver cómo estaba, él y los otros guardianes estaban tirados en el suelo con las marcas de las tonfas por todo el cuerpo, así funcionaba la cosa, no le gustaba nada estar nervioso y peor le sentaba oír los gritos de I-Pin, por eso golpeó hasta la muerte a los que fueron a verle.

El embarazo ya había sido de lo más nervioso para él en veintinueve años que tenía nunca le había pasado algo cómo eso, I-Pin vomitaba casi todo lo que comía, después por alguna razón ella le despertaba pidiéndole que fuera a coger cosas para ella y si llegaba sin ellas I-Pin lloraba o se enfada y tardaba mucho tiempo en perdonarle, luego hiciera lo que hiciera o dijera lo que dijera ella lloraba y entonces para desahogarse Hibari golpeaba a los Vongola o cualquier enemigo que se atreviera a ir al cuartel.

Porque esa era otra.

I-Pin le había prohibido tajantemente dar prioridad a las misiones antes que ella. La primera vez que se fue tardó unos pocos días en regresar y cuándo lo hizo I-Pin no le permitió tocarla en todo un mes. ¡Casi le da un ataque!

Más golpes para el décimo Vongola por la misión.

De pronto se escucharon llantos y no uno sino dos por lo que se deducía que o eran dos bebes o I-Pin se había puesto a llorar otra vez. Cómo fueran dos…….con lo poco que le gustaban los grupos y ya tenía dos niños……Era padre.

Bianchi apareció por la sala sacando la ropa que había usado en quirófano.

-Enhorabuena-felicitó-Han sido dos niños sanos y fuertes, I-Pin se encuentra perfectamente. Se encuentran en la habitación, los bebés imagino que ya estarán con ella y limpios.

Hibari se levantó y pisó por encima de los restos de los guardianes para ir a la habitación.

Todo se quedó en blanco en la mente de Hibari al entrar en la habitación.

I-Pin estaba en la cama con rostro agotado pero aún así sonriente sosteniendo en brazos dos bultos envueltos en manta. Hibari se acercó vacilante.

Miró a los dos bebés, abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

"Wao"pensó.

-¿Se puede pasar? –preguntó el golpeado Tsuna.

-Claro que sí, Sawada-san-contestó I-Pin sonriéndole.

Hibari seguía mirando los bebes, la línea tensa que formaban sus labios se curvó en lo que parecía una sonrisa y besó a I-Pin.

Tsuna y los demás guardianes al ver a los bebés se echaron contra la puerta de la habitación todo lo que pudieron. Tsuna tenía claro que Hibari era lo progenie del demonio y esos niños eran completamente suyos.

Los dos bebés tenían el cabello negro, la forma redondita de la cara los hacía verse muy monos pero la forma de los ojos estaba claro que era idéntica a los de Hibari, el bebé de la izquierda tenía los ojos negros cómo I-Pin y el de la derecha azules cómo su padre. Sin embargo, en cuánto Tsuna y los otros se acercaron a ellos, los dos bebés los miraron de la misma forma que Hibari cuándo se reunían.

-He pensado……que este se llamara Kyouya porque se parece mucho a ti-murmuró tímidamente I-Pin-y este de aquí podría llamarse Raito.

Hibari asintió y volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa terrorífica al ver cómo sus dos hijos miraban con verdadero interés sus tonfas.

Namimori iba a tener dos líderes del comité disciplinario temibles.

FIN.

Espero que el lemon no se quedara grosero o algo T.T lo hice con mucho cuidado.

La parte del embarazo....hm tenía que ponerla!! me vino la idea y me imaginé a los bebés y no me resistí!! jejeje y lo de Lambo, lo siento pero después de todo el siempre será el mejor amigo de I-Pin y por ende hará lo que le haga feliz a ella.

Animo mucho a escribir sobre Hibari e I-Pin más que nada porque me encanta leer historias sobre ellos *-* please si alguien escribe sobre ellos aunque sea q me lo pase por mensaje privado y le doy mi opinión. Está difícil encontrar fanfics sobre ellos.

Nos vemos!!


End file.
